Ugh, Go Away! But I Do Love Bleach Though
by Grimmjowlover314
Summary: Selene was stressed enough between raising her little brother, going to school, trying to make ends meat, and making amends for her past, but now characters from her favorite anime appear in her living room. What's a girl to do? "Ugh, GO AWAY...wait Grimmjow put that sword down!"


**A/N: It's my first Bleach story everyone! Been thinking about doing this for a while now. Just to let you know I'm still going to refer to Ichigo's hollow as Hollow Ichigo or Hichigo for all those who are follow the manga. That's really the only note for this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 1: Ugh, Go Away!

"I sooo want to go to sleep when I get home," said a girl carrying a little boy who was sleeping peacefully.

As the two walked along the dark path the girl looked up into the starry sky. She saw a shooting star and thought, "I wish things would get better…or at least more interesting…"

Selene Morris was a 17 year old high school student raising a child, her little brother who she was currently carrying. Both their parents died when Jamie, her little brother, was only eight months. Since then Selene and Jamie have been all on their own, except for the occasional visits from their aunt who was a very busy person. She did call and check on them every day and is very kind and humorous. When Selene finally got to the gates of the house she just stared. With the warm summer breeze causing her spiky black hair to flow in the wind she sighed.

"Home sweet home," she mumbled and looked at Jamie smirking.

They lived in a traditional Japanese mansion. It could even be used as a hotel when she became old enough to be a manager. Their parents were researchers in Japanese culture and also translators. They loved the culture so much they incorporated it into their everyday lives. They even went so far as to teaching Selene Japanese when she was five. Selene walked into the house locking the gate behind her.

"I really don't know why I bother locking it. We have enough traps to catch even the best assassin," Selene mumbled.

She walked to Jamie's room, sliding the shoji door open. She changed him in his Captain America pajamas and placed him in bed. As she pulled his Avengers cover over him she stared at him. Jamie was 2 years old now. He had caramel skin and curly black hair like their mother. He also had heterochromia, with his right eye being green and his left a light brown. He also had a cute little mole under his right eye. He was overall an adorable kid. Selene stood up and walked next door to her room. She changed into some basketball shorts and tank top. As she pulled the shirt on she looked in the mirror. She had asymmetrical spiky black hair with the back ending at the back of her neck and the front passed her shoulders. She had beautiful light brown eyes, and pale skin. The most noticeable thing about Selene was her scars. She had scars here and there along her midriff, arms, and even her legs, but the most noticeable one was the thin scar thinning from corner of her eyebrow to her temple.

"I should really do something about these. Don't they have cream for stuff like this…then again I look like a badass action character," Selene mused as she lay on her bed.

She pulled a volume of Bleach from her bookcase next to her.

She laughed, "I just love how Grimmjow kicked Ichigo's ass the first time around."

Selene got into manga to keep her mind off of the loss of her parents. Her favorites were Bleach, Naruto, FMA, Fairy Tail, and Dengeki Daisy. As she began to dose off she heard several thumps, but just assumed it was her imagination and began to fall asleep.

"It could be trouble. I should go check…hell I'm too lazy to be bothered," was she last thought as she drifted to dream world.

Selene woke up the next day to Jamie shaking her.

"Selene…Selene," he pushed his sister in the arm.

She turned over mumbling, "Attack my wolf minions we won't let the Fry Queen get the best of us…"

Jamie pouted and jumped on his sister's stomach.

"Oof, WHAT THE HECK JAMIE," she yelled rolling over in pain.

"Selene, there are people in the living room. I saw them when I was going potty," Jamie said dragging his sister out of bed and to the living room.

She sighed and shook her head. Jamie did always have a wild imagination.

As they turned around the corner she said, "Look I'm pretty sure it's your imagin-."

She stopped as her jaw dropped at what she saw before her. Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjacques were rolling around on the floor fighting. Renji Abarai was trying to break them up. Hollow Ichigo with waist length hair was laughing his ass off. Byakuya Kuchiki, Sousuke Aizen, and Gin Ichimaru were just staring at them.

"Get of me you bastard," Ichigo yelled punching Grimmjow.

He punched him back and yelled, "Not a chance Kurosaki!"

Renji yelled, "Would you two just stop already."

Ichigo and Grimmjow kicked him, "Shut it, pineapple!"

Jamie looked up to Selene, "I told you so."

Everyone finally noticed the pair of siblings and turned to face them.

Selene blinked twice.

She calmly picked Jamie up and turned around, "Come Jamie, we shouldn't talk to strangers that look like anime characters."

He cocked his head to the side cutely and said, "Anime?"

Ichigo got up and ran after her, "Wait you can see us? And shouldn't you worried about starngers in your house?!"

"I don't see you. I can't hear you. You aren't real," Selene said calmly walking to the kitchen with Jamie.

Jamie wiggled to get down. Selene set him down. Ichigo looked at him which resulted in Jamie hiding behind his sister's leg.

Grimmjow who was following also yelled, "Why the hell are you ignoring us bitch?"

Jamie said, "Oooh you said a bad word."

Selene falcon punched Grimmjow in the stomach and said, "Would you watch what you say around the kid! I don't need my brother running around cursing," she let him crumble to the ground, "That can wait until he's at least 10."

"What the hel… heck! That's still too young to be cursing," Renji said giving her a weird look.

Ichigo said, "You're a terrible role model…"

Selene shrugged, "Hey I was doing it at that age…WAIT WHY AM I ACKNOWLEDING YOUR EXISTENCE RIGHT NOW?"

"Huh," they said.

Selene walked away leaving a confused Ichigo and Renji and unconscious Grimmjow.

Hichigo laughed poking Grimmjow with a stick, "Man this chick is a riot!"

When they finally got to the kitchen Jamie climbed up into his chair.

"Selene they still here," Jamie said looking at the group.

"Who," she said feigning innocence.

Ichigo yelled, "Would you stop ignoring us already!"

"So what do you want to eat," she asked still ignoring them.

Hichigo sat at the table and said, "Ichigo's soul. Well done please and make it fast."

She threw a spoon at him hitting in the center of his forehead, "NOT YOU! And how do you even make souls?!"

"Well you-."

"Don't explain," she yelled throwing another spoon.

"Ouch that actually hurt that time," Hichigo said rubbing his abused forehead.

Ichigo stared at the two, "So no one is concerned that he is trying to eat my soul?"

"Nope," Renji smirked.

Selene looked at Jamie, "What do you want to eat, hm?"

Jamie put his finger to his lip and said, "Um…panny cakes!"

"Pancakes it is," she smiled.

Gin appeared out of nowhere causing Selene to have a mini heart attack, "Hm, can I have some too!"

"Ugh, GO AWAY," she looked up to see Grimmjow now conscious with a blood thirsty look and Pantera at hand, "Wait Grimmjow put the sword down!"

Luckily, Ichigo and Renji tackled him.

"Let me at her," Grimmjow yelled.

Jamie clapped his hand laughing, "Their funny hahaha."

Hichigo patted him on the head, "Yes let's let the idiots fight. Do you want to play a game?"

Jamie's eyes lit up and he following Hichigo yelling, "Let's play tag!"

They ran to the court yard.

Selene yelled, "Be careful!"

She turned her attention to the idiots before her and punched them all in the head.

"OW!"

She glared down at them and said, "Look I'll listen to what you all have to say and make you breakfast if you all shut the fuck up and get out the kitchen . Deal?"

"…Deal," they all groaned.

Selene smiled, "Good, now get out dumbasses."

They all hurried out the kitchen.

"She's nuts," Renji thought.

Grimmjow thought, "Hell I'm getting free food I don't care about shit anymore."

Ichigo thought, "Wait, she just cursed us out. I thought we couldn't curse…"

"I like her," Gin grinned.

Everyone sweat dropped.

After about twenty minutes she called everyone into to the leaving room, and brought their food. Jamie sat in Hichigo's lap. He didn't seem like he had a problem with it though. They all began to eat.

Grimmjow stuffed his mouth and said, "Wow this stuff is actually good! You would make the perfect slave."

"Grimmjow, don't have me punch you in the nose," Selene said calmly as she as she sipped on her orange juice.

"Just saying," he scoffed.

When Jamie was finished Selene said, "Hey kiddo go get ready to take a bath. I have to talk to these people for a minute."

He pouted, "But I want to play with Hichigo."

"I'm not going to argue with you, march," she sternly said pointing to the door.

He stomped out pouting, "Meanie…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah get going," she stuck her tongue out. He returned the gesture.

She looked to the group of anime characters, "Okay shoot. What the hell is going on?"

Byakuya began, "The last thing I remember is fighting the Espada in Hueco Mundo. I'm not sure how we got to the World of the Living."

"We were fighting the Thirteen Court Guard Squad in the World of the living, though we were trapped in Head Captain's flames," Aizen said looking at Selene.

She frowned, "Man why the hell did you have to be here? I like Gin but you ew…"

Grimmjow burst into laughter as Aizen glared at her and said, "Okay I like this chick now too."

Selene looked at Ichigo and Renji and asked, "What about you two?"

"I was fighting that jackass over there," he said pointing to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stopped laughing, "Who you calling jackass dipshit?!"

The two started glaring at each other and Renji shrugged, "I was fighting some Arrancar with Rukia and Chad."

"Okay, so they are nowhere near where the manga is now. I guess I got to be careful of what I say around them," she thought then she looked over to Hichigo.

"Wait why does Hichigo have his own body, and not in Ichigo's inner world," she asked truly confused.

Everyone turned to Hichigo and stared. Ichigo said, "That's a good ass question now that I think about it…"

Hollow Ichigo looked at her, "Hichigo?"

"Yeah…you said you don't have a name and you are his hollow, so it would just be easier to put an H in front of Ichigo. Hichigo. Plus that's how you're referred to in this world anyway," she explained.

"Hm… I guess," he said shrugging his arms grinning.

"Can someone answer that question though? I'm really curious," she said going over to him and poking him in the chest then stomach.

He grinned, "Enjoying yourself there?"

"Actually yeah you have a sexy ass body…OH YOU HAVE A SIX PACK," she drooled.

Ichigo pulled her away thinking, "God I hope she's not a huge perv…"

"Wait I'm not done perving on him yet," Selene said with fake tears.

Byakuya asked, "By the way, what do you mean by in this world? Those in the World of the Living shouldn't know about the existence of Soul Reapers and Hollows unless they are like Kurosaki."

Selene sat back down and sighed, "Well you see you aren't in the World of the Living. You are in an entirely different universe. Here you're part of an anime called Bleach. It's basically about Ichigo becoming a Soul Reaper and fighting with his friends. Everyone who's into anime and manga knows about it."

They all looked at her in shock. She laughed, "I know it's hard to believe, but think about it would Ichigo's hollow be visible? Why would a regular human be able to see all of you in your Soul Reaper forms at that? I'm positive you can't even feel any spiritual pressure here either."

"Now that she says that I don't feel anything from anyone in here," Ichigo thought frowning.

She smirked and said, "But I might have a theory, Aizen."

"Yes," he smoothly said glancing over to her.

Selene asked, "Wouldn't it be possibly for the Hyogyoku be able to bring you all here? It does have a mind of its own."

"Hm, that could be possible…but why would it want to do that," he asked.

Selene shrugged her shoulders, "It got bored."

Ichigo, Renji, and Grimmjow face palmed while Hichigo started to crack up.

"Be serious," they yelled.

"No I am. I mean all you guess do is fight a stupid war between the same people. Maybe it wanted something interesting to happen and chose to transport a select few to this universe," Selene explained standing up, "You're all welcome to stay here until you find a way home though. We have more than enough room in the mansion."

"I guess so we have nowhere else to go," Ichigo said speaking up for everyone.

Selene smirked, "Cool…Oh I never did properly introduce myself…"

"Yeah because you were in denial," Gin smirked.

A shoe came flying his way, "Shut up fox face! How would you react if you had people from another dimension suddenly appear?!"

"Scream"

"Run"

"Fight"

"Throw a sword…"

"Call the Avengers!"

Everyone turned to see Jamie standing in the door smiling.

"What you didn't come," he said running to Hichigo jumping on his back.

Selene mumbled, "Whatever…anyway I'm Selene Morris I'm seventeen years old. That is my little brother Jamie Morris and he is…"

"I'm two," Jamie yelled cutely.

Ichigo said, "He's pretty smart for a two year old. I haven't seen many that can speak so well."

Jamie looked at Ichigo and smiled, "Your Strawberry."

Ichigo growled, "It doesn't mean strawberry! And how do you even know that?"

"He knows a little Japanese," Selene said throwing him over her shoulder causing him to give a happy scream.

"Wait we aren't speaking Japanese now," Byakuya asked.

Selene sweat dropped and said, "Let's not think too much into this now…"

"Okayyyyy… I'm hungry again," Grimmjow said putting his arms behind his head.

Selene walked out, "Sounds like a personal problem to me, dude. Let's go take a bath Jamie."

"Yay bath time," Jamie squealed.

Hichigo smirked, "Can I join?"

Ichigo tackled him, "You damn pervert I always knew you were off."

The two began to fight on the floor, "Beat it, King! You know I'm stringer anyway!"

"Like hell!"

Grimmjow stomach growled and he pouted, "I'm hungry…"

Byakuya and Aizen thought, "I'm stuck with idiots…."

* * *

In the bathroom

Selene in Jamie where in the tub as Jamie played with some toys Selene asked, "So kiddo, what do you think. Do you like those guys?"

He nodded, "Yep they're funny! I like them."

She thought, "Maybe this will be fun, I do love Bleach."

Suddenly she heard a voice, "Mind if I join?"

She turned around and a blush lit her face, "HICHIGO GET THE HELL OUT!"

Ichigo ran in and yelled, "Dammit I turned away for a second!"

He's face lit in a blush when he saw Selene her blush deepened and she threw a bar of soap at him and yelled, "GET OUT!"

Grimmjow walked in, "What are you bastards doing in here?"

He saw Ichigo on the ground and laughed, "HAHAHA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KUROSAKI?!"

He looked up to see Selene and grinned, "Nice rack."

Her blush deepened even more if it was possible and yelled, "FOR THE LAST TIME GET THE HELL OUT!"

* * *

Ichigo, Hichigo, and Grimmjow where sitting down with huge knots on their heads.

Selene, now in her Bugs Bunny hoodie and black skinny jeans, gave them her best glared, "If you ever do that again I'll rip your balls off and hand them to you!"

She stomped out room.

Renji looked at them and said, "You're all idiots."

Grimmjow grinned, "It was totally worth it."

"I second that," Hichigo grinned.

Ichigo shook his head, "Pervs and why was I hit? I was trying to help!"

As Selene climbed up her weeping Cherry Blossom tree and huffed and crossed her arms and thought, "On second thought I want to kill them… stupid perverts."

**A/N: That's the end of that. How did you guys like it? Please Review!**


End file.
